User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve in Tennessee Part 1
YAY! :D I will make Part One already! Hope ya like this adventure for sure dudes this adventure will be a real dude one! *Steve writes messages in Facebook* Steve: K, that's the last one! *Sends long message* That's it! :( Too bad i can't continue! Well i better get going!.. *But before he try to close computer a message suddenly pops up!* Steve: Huh? What's this? Gosh! This guy i think i know! *He clicks on it and it is from his Cousin!* Steve: Cousin! Cousin: Hi, Steve! I know we have not seen at a long time but still! I am in trouble, this is rlly important so come quick! I live in Tennessee! Ya may be flying long, but i need ya! You is the hero there! Steve: Gosh, hero? Well, ;) Ya can count on me! *Thumbs up* *Steve packs* Steve: Tennessee, here i come! *He flies now or... Now almost, he is first in airport waiting* Guard: Sorry sir, can't go without a ticket! Steve: No you dork, i have a ticket! I have... See? *Steve takes a ticket from a robber so the robber may stole the ticket so Steve did kinda right think but stealing is bad tho!!* Steve: Duh! Can't see? Guard: WOW! :( Sorry sir! I did not see! Welcome! :D And... Nice trip! Robber: Very Robber-Ish Heh... Now is my turn.... Uh my turn Guard! Guard: You do not have a ticket! Robber: WHAT!? Of course i do dumb guard! Z:( >:( Guard: DUMB GUARD? >:( OK! *Throws Robber at trash can* *Later Steve is seen flying in plane* Steve: Ah! :) I can fly! Kinda! XD Air Hostess: What food ya would like, sir? :) Steve: Well, how about... Everything on menu? Air Hostess: Wow! Sure why not? ;) Steve: Thank ya! :D Air Hostess: Here ya go! Steve: Uh... What the heck? *Shrugs* *Eats food but in a childish way* *And the food gets on other people* Fat Guy: HEY! Do not throw food at me! >:( Steve: Sorry! *Shrugs* *Later Steve gets bored so Steve tries to sleep* Steve: Sigh, i am bored! Let's sleep! *Closes eyes and waits that he will sleep* .... Steve: C MON! ;( SLEEP! :) Well... Eh, how to da sleep? *He puts a pillow under his head and gets more sleepy but still is not sleeping since he's need...* Steve: AH! :( I must... Go to the toilet here! Right! Toilet? The Toilet right..... *Runs to it* Ah! *Sits* This is better.... *Later* There! :) *Sits on his seat again it is better now when he sits after that* Steve: Ah! Sits after that is the best way! Hm... *Drinks a sleep potion* YAWN! *Sleeps* *Later the plane is finally in Tennessee* Pilot: Hey! Get up! Sleepy-Head! Dude! :( Steve: What? Pilot: Ya so finally back! ;D Steve: Home? Pilot: TENNESSEE! Steve: Very funny eh.... Steve is in Tennessee? :O? *Looks at window* GASPS! D:... YAY! :D *Title Says: Steve in Tennessee!* *Imagine credits is playing now meanwhile music is playing* Steve: :D Wow! This us is amazing! :D Wow! :D *Smells on hydrant* Dachshund: Ehem! Steve: Oh yeah sorry! XD Your turn! Dachshund: BARK! :D Steve: Da saw dude! *Smells on rose* *Then on a daisy* *And a cactus* Steve: OW! :( *Traffic is hurry to drive* Old Lady: Oh my! :/ Steve: Hey! Want me to help lady? :) Old Lady: Why thank you! :( But i am ma not thinking to go to the road! Steve: Not? :( Old Lady: No! 1 thing i lost is on the road! Steve: *Sees The Old Ladys Thing on the road and is a shoe* AAH! D: *Runs on road to grab shoe* Steve: Here it is! *Runs to The Old Lady again* Here! Old Lady: Wow that is well done boy! :) Thank You! Steve: Anytime! Ma'am! Man anytime! :) *Goes in the road and gets run over by a truck after* *Steve survives but is just squashes now* Steve: ;) Tennesse Flag! *He does The American Salute to The Flag showing That he rlly loves Tennessee* *Steve skates with some other guys* Steve: WAA HOO! :D YEAH! *Falls off skateboard and gets hurt* Guy: Uh... You ok? :( Steve: YEAH! :D *Music and credits ends here ok imagine that?* Waiter: Hey! You! Steve: Me? :) Waiter: Yes you, Blue Guy! Wanna eat some food? Steve: Very nice! Sure why not? Waiter: Good! Come in! Waiter: Take a seat and are you choosing something? *Steve sits* Steve: *Steve reads the menu* Right, yeah uh... On the menu i choose! That thing! *Points on a burger with lobsters/crayfish in* Waiter: Sure why not! What to drink? Steve: COCA COLA! :D Waiter: Ok and dessert? :) Steve: Peach Pudding! Waiter: Ok, coming right up! ;) Steve: Yum! :P *Later* Waiter: Here is your meal sir! Steve: Thank ya! Waiter: Bon à petit!! :D Steve: Better than always! Burgers seems good! *Takes a bite on the lobster's claw* Steve: Ow! The claw won't break! :( *Takes it in mouth and tries to chew and the mouth seems full and since he have all lobsters in mouth he needs to drink to save* I must save them, they need drink! *Stops Coca Cola in mouth* Cahd-adladgaka! *Can't speak, can't because mouth if full and can't save the lobsters* ADusl... Dslh-DAydaJ! *Spits lobsters in a woman's handbag* Ooops, :( Aww... Oh my, i wish i did not do that but nobody notice it... *Smells on Coca Cola* Eh, nice! *He gets bubbles in nose they spark in there and it burns* Wait, i do not have a nose tho do not then why i smell? AH! DUDE! IT BURNS! *Runs in a circle* *Circle all around table* Steve: *Stops* GULP! *Coca Cola gets inside nose even if he don't have* OUCH! Ah... Is over! Ok the dessert left! :D Heh! *Eats Peach Pudding* Steve: Hm yummy! :D *eats it fast so it is not even a smallest spot left* BURP! Ah i love this cake cool very much this cake i love! Woman: *Her phones rings in handbag* Oops! I got a message! Better not be my ex, he is getting annoying! *Stops hand in handbag and Steve sees it* Steve: Uh Oh! I better go! Thx for the food, waiter! Waiter: Anytime! ;) Woman: Lalala...La? *Notice now on her hand.... Noticed on hand is covered with heh yeah with lobsters from Steve since could not eat Lobsters they are big* GASPS! AAAAH! D: Steve: OH CRAP! D: *Runs away* Waiter: What happened? Woman: My hand! D: *Shows the lobsters on hand* Steve: Phew was close! Huh? *But now he sees something hiden in the dark* ????: 4 Sure, 4_4 You know who i am? :/ End of Part 1! (Sorry if it was short!) And.. :/ And sorry, i will do Part Two soon oh soon now oh now soon not yet but Part Two will be continued on and tell what ya think was good? Category:Blog posts